Paper Tiger
by Amael21
Summary: Gojyo loves all of Hakkai. Hakkai attempts to prove that he shouldn't. Prompted giftfic for akuchan47: youkai!Hakkai/Gojyo, 'Anger'. Graphic M/M, D/s, and a little bit of blood. COMPLETE.


Gojyo shifted his knees further apart and leaned forward, twisting his wrists to grab his tethers in sweat-slick fists. Hakkai hissed low behind him, clawing into the tender flesh of his waist. A quick rock back, a flick of his hips; the slap of flesh vying with the metallic creak of springs and Hakkai's animal growl in his ear. Breath hitched in Gojyo's throat as the grip there tightened minutely. Biceps bunched to pull him up again, slackened for another push back, another roll of his hips. In the corner of his eye, Hakkai's hand snaked up to grasp his shoulder.

Heat blossomed at the tender junction of his neck where sharp teeth pressed, and inside him as Hakkai groaned his release deep into Gojyo's flesh. Panting breaths mingled in air grown humid with sweat and exertion while the prickle of receding bonds crawled slowly across Gojyo's skin.

This, he decided, had been the best…well, he wasn't entirely sure that it fell under 'make-up sex', but that was close enough. And - he realized as Hakkai gently moved away to retrieve his dropped limiters - he'd even won the fight.

"Gods, man, you are so fucked up!"

"My point."

"Don't! Don't fucking do that!"

"Do what?"

"Quit twisting up everything I say, dammit! You know what I mean. It's your thinking that's fucked, not…not _you!__"_

"Really? Then why don't you tell me what I _should _think, hmm? Should I think that I'm normal? Pretend I'm not dangerous? Should I just ignore what we both know I _really_ am? That's not a viable option! It's a _bad idea_, Gojyo!"

"Who said anything about ignoring it? Way I remember it, what started this whole fucking mess was that I _acknowledged_ it, which is something that _you_ obviously don't wanna do!"

"I don't _need _to acknowledge it! I live with it every minute of every day!"

"Yeah, I know. How many times a night do you wake up to make sure all your limiters are still there?"

"I can't let him loose, Gojyo. I don't know what will happen."

"Right! You _don't_ know! You've been like this for how many years now? In all that time, how many times have you really lost control? The minus wave is over…you're out of excuses."

"I am not going to risk lives just to satisfy your morbid kinks!"

"Oh, for fuck sake! You think that's what this is about? I oughtta fuckin' lay you out for that!"

"_You _said that you think he's sexy! What else could I take from that?"

"_No_, I didn't. I said that I think _you_ are sexy like that, not _him_! He's not _him, _he's _you!_ When are you going to face that? When are you going to realize that I'm not afraid of you? When are you going to stop being afraid of yourself?"

"You really want this."

"No, I'm arguing with you about it for fun. What the fuck do you think? Yeah, I want this. And you need it."

"What if I hurt you?"

"You won't."

It was a sign of Hakkai's agitation regarding this subject that such a weak goad worked.

"Fine," Hakkai spat as he lowered his eyes and closed his fingers around the clips on his ear. Gojyo's heart skipped as the sound of Hakkai's limiters bouncing off the floorboards struck his ears. The three tiny pings seemed far to quiet for something so important. He reminded himself to breathe as the now familiar vines faded in from ghostly shadows to a green so deep it was almost black. In the limited number of times that Gojyo had seen him this way, he had never yet been able to decide whether Hakkai's hair actually grew, or if it just became wild enough to look that way. It didn't matter in the end, really. The effect was the same, no matter what caused it. By the time Gojyo managed to pull himself out of these musings, Hakkai had already removed his monocle.

A rough shock raced through Gojyo's body as Hakkai raised his eyes again. Vines like tattoos trailed across pale, delicate skin and underscored the feral edge in mismatched eyes. The pure animal beauty before him was almost too much for Gojyo to handle; a wild and dangerous sensuality that made him tremble.

He barely had time to register Hakkai's movement before a clawed hand slapped against the wall and those vines began crawling down it. Across the floor in an instant, they were snaking up Gojyo's legs with incredible speed. They twined around him, pinning his arms to his sides with a strength that belied their delicate appearance. Gojyo didn't even try to struggle.

Hakkai cocked his head and fixed Gojyo with a cold stare. "Is this what you wanted, Gojyo? To be a toy for a beast?" The steel in his words and tone were nearly enough to make Gojyo rethink things. Nearly.

"I'm no toy," he grunted, then allowed a smirk to stretch his lips as he uttered the challenge, "and you're sure as fuck not beast enough to make me one."

A snarling growl tore from Hakkai. The vines that held Gojyo began to fade. Just as he was registering this, the air was suddenly and violently expelled from his lungs. Trapped between Hakkai's lean frame and the wall, he gasped in a breath and waited for the stars to clear from his vision. That sound was so close now, the deep purr just inches away, carried on hot breath that grazed his cheeks. Vines again, slithering around his arms. A cool hand under his chin lifted it roughly in an iron grip. Hakkai's claws brushed his face, deadly sharp.

"We'll see."

Gojyo stared into Hakkai's eyes, the green and the gold with its slit pupil. He was sure that the alien feel of that shouldn't be turning him on, but his excitement grew with every breath. He was no stranger to bedroom domination games, but they had never had so much riding on them. A thread of true fear wrapped itself around his heart, somehow more delicious because of its reality. This truly _was_ dangerous, and Gojyo revelled in it.

A pull at his arms, and they were raised above his head. Releasing his grip on Gojyo's face, Hakkai clawed through Gojyo's sleeveless shirt with an almost casual gesture. It fell raggedly open. Hakkai's turn to smirk, now. The same hand trailed razor-like claws down Gojyo's torso, leaving a red weal in their wake. When Hakkai's breath touched it, it burned a little and Gojyo hissed.

"Whoa! Wait a min-" he cried as Hakkai hitched his fingers into the waistband of his jeans, but the harsh rip of the fabric tearing cut him off. A smooth movement downward extended the tear to the hem. The underwear went next. Hakkai didn't even bother to tear both sides, simply allowing the clothes to slide down to the floor around Gojyo's other leg.

When he straightened, returning to catch Gojyo's eyes, there was a mixture of anger and hunger in his gaze that set Gojyo's heart to hammering in his chest. So beautiful, so dangerous…so exciting that nothing else mattered. Pain, submission, pleasure, whatever came next was welcome. Years of unfulfilled curiosity and desire demanded it.

Hakkai's stare was so strong that Gojyo felt almost as though he was pinned to the wall by it. He definitely didn't dare break it.. He could make out Hakkai's movement at the bottom of his vision as the youkai reached up and slid a finger between the button flaps of his shirt. A quick and deliberate jerk downward, and several tiny clicks told Gojyo that Hakkai's buttons were now on the floor. He couldn't restrain himself any longer, and risked glancing away.

Hakkai's shirt had now opened, revealing his smooth chest and taut abdomen, crossed over with vines and punctuated by the jagged scar that Gojyo knew so well. There was a savage elegance in it that threatened to steal his breath. As he watched, Hakkai deftly opened the button of his pants with one clawed hand. Gojyo swallowed hard. He was becoming quite sure that Hakkai was making a serious attempt to drive him insane with lust.

Gojyo squirmed, his impatience to touch Hakkai getting the better of him. Of course, with his hands immobilized, he could do nothing about either that or the intensifying ache in his groin. One look into Hakkai's eyes told Gojyo that he knew this, and was enjoying Gojyo's discomfort. He'd forgotten that the youkai was considerably more perverse than the man; though he rarely let it show, cruelty was one of Hakkai's strong points.

Hakkai chuckled a little as he leaned in close to Gojyo's ear. His hand rose to Gojyo's chest, stiffened so that his claws jabbed painfully into tender flesh.

"Your heart," Hakkai breathed. "You forgot - being a killer gave me this form. Complacency breeds pain, Gojyo." Teeth like razors bit deep into Gojyo's earlobe and pulled brutally.

"Nnngh! _Fuck_-" Gojyo's back arched, driving Hakkai's claws in a little. Instinct kicked in, making him shrink back and jerk his head to the side. His chest was safe now, but his ear throbbed where Hakkai's teeth had scratched it. He couldn't tell if the wet feeling there was from Hakkai's mouth, or his own blood. An instant of doubt clouded Gojyo's mind. What the fuck had he been thinking? Then again, did it matter now? Pleasure and pain were two sides of the same coin; better just to give himself over to it and save kicking his own ass for later.

Decided, Gojyo smirked and rolled his head back toward Hakkai. The smirk widened to a grin.

"That all you got?" he taunted.

Hakkai tilted his head slightly and fixed Gojyo with an appraising stare. After a moment, the corner of his mouth quirked up just the tiniest bit. A small step to the side - Gojyo couldn't help but notice the pure animal liquidity in this movement, like a stalking predator - and he was standing directly in front of Gojyo. He licked his lips and smiled. There was something in it that Gojyo could almost recognize, something akin to affection, but without the warmth. No, the mouth smiled, but the eyes calculated.

"All right, then, Gojyo," Hakkai purred, "I'll show you my mercy."

Lightning fast, Hakkai's hand shot out to fist viciously in Gojyo's hair. The vines faded once again, but he didn't even have time to register it. Hakkai was ridiculously fast. A grunt escaped Gojyo as he hit the floor, on his knees. The vines had him again, trussed up with his arms tight against his sides. Hakkai's strong hand was still tangled in his hair, and now he could feel the sting of scratches from claws against his scalp.

His whole body was alive and thrilling to the sensations Hakkai was giving him. The binding made him aware of every inch of his skin, the pain in his head, chest and ear burned exquisitely and his cock was throbbing with his desire. He was acutely aware of both his complete helplessness and the freedom that it gave him. Delicious.

Thought fled, leaving Gojyo with only impulse, which he obeyed. He leaned forward to take the waist of Hakkai's pants between his teeth and pulled. The zipper opened smoothly. Hakkai, likely aware that it would take all day for Gojyo to strip him in this fashion, slid his free hand around under the waistbands of both pants and underwear. Before they had even fallen to the floor, Gojyo had his mouth fastened firmly around Hakkai's length, pumping to take as much as he possibly could.

There was a frenzy in Gojyo now, a desire that bordered on imperative. With eyes only half closed, he could see that Hakkai's vines covered his _whole_ body, including the part on which Gojyo was currently sucking with utter abandon. It was anything but elegant - messy, noisy and frantic - but it was the most Gojyo had ever enjoyed giving a blowjob in his life. The world narrowed to the feeling of Hakkai's slick hardness over lips and tongue and his own bobbing rhythm around it.

"Ah! _Shit!_" Hakkai exclaimed, and Gojyo registered it somewhere in the back of his brain. He regarded each time he made Hakkai swear as a minor victory of sorts.

Without warning, Hakkai suddenly jerked the hand in Gojyo's hair back and leaned away. Gojyo, confused, looked up. Hakkai's eyes were squeezed shut, and his breath was coming in ragged gasps. He looked positively wild. He was gripping Gojyo's hair so hard that it nearly brought tears to the hanyou's eyes and the vines were tight. Caution got the better of impatience, and Gojyo waited for Hakkai's next move.

When he was sufficiently under control, Hakkai released Gojyo's bonds, then half-dragged him over to the bed and flung him down on it. A quick sidestep to the nightstand, and then Hakkai climbed onto the bed, too. No words, just a rough grip pulling Gojyo back up onto his knees, then sliding in behind him. From his movements, Gojyo deduced that Hakkai was stroking himself with lube. This was going to be uncomfortable, since Hakkai's claws precluded preparation. Gojyo braced himself.

But the expected pressure never came. Instead, Hakkai placed one hand low on Gojyo's waist, pulling him back to rest against Hakkai's chest. He could feel the slippery length of Hakkai's cock against his ass, pressing along his tailbone. As he settled back, he found Hakkai's hand once again gripping his chin, coaxing him to turn his head…toward the mirror on the wall.

Both of Gojyo's arms were summarily bound once again, pulled straight out in front of him. The vines crossed the small distance between Gojyo's hands and the headboard of the bed. He could move his arms a little, but he could not raise or lower them. Hakkai's free hand snaked around to grip Gojyo's length, but did not move. It took every ounce of strength Gojyo had not to buck his hips, but soon he was distracted by the slithering sensation of Hakkai's vines crawling slowly across his skin. Gojyo's heightened sensitivity made it feel as though they were everywhere at once. He watched them, fascinated.

Hakkai began to move, rolling his hips against Gojyo and sliding his fist over Gojyo's cock, keeping them in time. The sensation of the vines on his skin, coupled with the exotic danger of Hakkai's claws and the strange massaging of his entrance when Hakkai got just _there _in his movements, was almost more than Gojyo could handle. His eyes tried to roll back, but he wasn't willing to let go of the sight in the mirror, of Hakkai tying the two of them together.

Their pace quickened little by little, and when Gojyo saw and felt those vines around his neck, his body reacted, pushing back into Hakkai roughly. He wanted the contact, needed it. Hakkai growled in his throat, tightening Gojyo's restraints in warning. Gojyo stopped, but a pitiful little moan escaped him.

"Up," Hakkai said, and Gojyo kneeled up a bit. Hakkai positioned himself, and Gojyo leaned back, pressing carefully but steadily down onto Hakkai's cock. Neither man dared to breathe until they were locked together as tightly as they could get. Each mastered his breath while Gojyo's body adjusted. It hadn't been as painful as he had expected, thanks to Hakkai's attentions earlier. Now it was time for some friction.

Gojyo lifted himself up until Hakkai was nearly all the way out; just as he was about to slam back down, he felt hands on his hips, keeping him elevated. Another tiny moan escaped him. He needed this, damn it! What was Hakkai up to? Their eyes met in the glass, and an evil smile spread across Hakkai's features.

"Tell me," he commanded, his voice sensuously low.

"What?"

"Tell me what you want, Gojyo. I want to hear you say it."

"Just shut up and fuck me!" Hakkai raised an eyebrow. Gojyo whined, but then, "Hakkai, _please_ fuck me."

"My pleasure."

Gojyo dropped, Hakkai rose, their bodies slapping together somewhere in the middle. Hakkai wrapped his free hand around Gojyo again, pumping in time with the furious pace that they set. Gojyo cried out over and over, while Hakkai's grunts and growls urged him on.

"Come for me, Gojyo," Hakkai ground out. "You come before I do, or _you don't get to." _

Gojyo didn't need to be told twice. Three more pumps and he was there, coming in hard spurts that left rivulets running over Hakkai's fingers. No time to rest, but his thighs were burning from the exertion. Then he had an idea.

Gojyo shifted his knees further apart and leaned forward, twisting his wrists to grab his tethers in sweat-slick fists…

After Hakkai had reclaimed his limiters, he changed the bedcover while Gojyo cleaned himself up in the bathroom. They climbed into bed together, lying close in each other's arms. Just before he drifted off to sleep, Gojyo heard Hakkai's drowsy admission.

"Okay, you win."


End file.
